Temptation
by Black Lunalite
Summary: When he come to me, I only know that he looks like a devil. A devil that is full of temptation and ready to drag me with him. / VKook, BL, AU.
1. Foreword

**Temptation**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

When he come to me, I only know that he looks like a devil. A devil that is full of temptation and ready to drag me with him. / VKook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _Inspired by_ Taehyung _on stage (I'm serious, btw)._

 **Notes** :

All Jungkook's POV.

 **BGM** :

Fifty Shades of Grey OST – Crazy In Love

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

 _I've never been trapped in lust,_

 _I'm as pure as a newborn baby._

 _That's what I thought for sure.._

.

.

.

Dunia malam sudah tidak asing untukku.

 _That's because I work there._

Aku sudah sering melihat banyak orang yang terjebak dalam hawa nafsu mereka sendiri hingga terperangkap dalam jeratan gelap dari nafsu itu sendiri.

 _But, I'm not like them._

Banyak yang mengatakan aku sepolos bayi.

 _But I'm not a saint. I'm just a normal human being._

.

.

.

.

Aku percaya aku memiliki kontrol diri yang baik hingga aku yakin aku tidak akan terjebak dalam jeratan nafsu seperti orang-orang yang aku lihat di sekitarku.

 _I'm very sure about that._

.

.

.

.

 _Then.._

 _I meet_ _ **him**_ _._

.

.

.

.

 _And I'm lost.._

.

.

.

 _Lost inside the greatest temptation.._

.

.

.

.

"Aku Taehyung, siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook.."

.

.

.

.

 _When he come to me, I only know that he looks like a devil. A devil that is full of temptation and ready to drag me with him._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hahaha..

Cerita baruuu~

Ini kubuat untuk sedikit meringankan beban hati para VKook shipper yang selalu kubuat galau karena genre untuk ff VKook yang kubuat itu selalu angst dan Hurt/Comfort. Hahaha ^^v

Semoga kalian suka ya~

.

.

.

P.S:

Ini masih Forewordnya, cerita utamanya belum aku buat. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk kubuat secepatnya jika aku ada waktu senggang.

 _And.._

 _I'm serious. This is inspired by_ Taehyung _on stage. He is so damn sexy when he is on stage, same as_ Jimin _._

.

.

.

.

 _Last, review?_

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Part 1

**Temptation**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Twooshot.

 **Summary** :

When he come to me, I only know that he looks like a devil. A devil that is full of temptation and ready to drag me with him. / VKook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _Inspired by_ Taehyung _on stage (I'm serious, btw)._

 **Notes** :

All Jungkook's POV.

 **BGM** :

Fifty Shades of Grey OST – Crazy In Love

.

.

.

.

.

 **Temptation (Part. 1)**

Aku berjalan memasuki bagian belakang sebuah _club_ mewah di Seoul. Aku bergidik saat hawa dingin dan kering khas musim dingin menerpa tubuhku yang sudah terbalut mantel tebal. Aku mendorong pintu besi yang merupakan pintu belakang dari _club_ tersebut dan melangkah masuk.

Aku langsung disambut dengan cahaya terang dan dinding berwarna putih khas dapur. Aku menunduk dan berjalan melewati koridor yang di sebelah kirinya adalah dinding kaca dapur. _Shift_ ku dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan aku harus bergegas atau aku akan mendapat detensi lainnya karena terlambat.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu otomatis dan menggesekkan _ID card_ ku di panel yang tersedia. Yah, sistem di _club_ ini memang sangat ekslusif dan berkelas. Setiap karyawannya memiliki _ID card_ yang harus digunakan untuk membuka pintu mulai dari pintu belakang menuju bagian _club_ yang ada di depanku, pintu loker karyawan sekaligus loker masing-masing, pintu gudang penyimpanan, dan juga pintu-pintu menuju kamar yang ada di lantai atas _club_ itu.

Aku melangkah masuk setelah pintu otomatis itu terbuka dan kali ini yang menyambutku adalah koridor yang agak remang dengan dinding yang dihiasi kain _velvet_ berwarna ungu gelap. Langkah kakiku terdengar berdebum di lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu otomatis yang bertuliskan _'Locker Room'_ dan kembali menggunakan _ID card_ ku untuk membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Saat sampai di dalam loker, aku segera berjalan menuju deretan loker di baris kelima dan aku langsung menghampiri loker yang terletak di bagian pojok atas.

Aku membuka loker bertuliskan 'Jeon Jungkook' itu dengan _ID card_ milikku dan segera memasukkan tasku ke sana. Aku menarik seragam _bartender_ yang tergantung rapi di sana kemudian segera mengganti pakaian santaiku dengan itu.

Aku merapikan penampilanku di depan cermin besar yang menjadi dinding dari keseluruhan ruang loker itu dan setelah selesai, aku bergegas berjalan keluar karena _shift_ ku sudah dimulai. Aku berlari kecil dan mendorong pintu kayu dengan hiasan berupaka kaca bulat di kedua sisi pintunya.

Aku melangkah masuk dan langsung disambut oleh musik berdebum khas _club_ yang menggema di seluruh penjuru. Aku tersenyum pada beberapa tamu _club_ yang menatapku dan melesat cepat ke balik meja _bar_.

"Yoongi _Hyung_! Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" ujarku pada seorang _bartender_ berkulit putih pucat yang sedang meracik sebuah _cocktail_.

Yoongi melirikku, "Kau tepat waktu kali ini."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, dia menuangkan _cocktail_ yang baru saja dibuatnya ke dalam gelas kemudian dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Dia mengetuk meja itu untuk menarik perhatian _waitress_ yang berdiri di dekat meja bar.

"Meja nomor 68." Yoongi berujar singkat seraya menggeser gelas berisi _cocktail_ itu ke arah _waitress_.

Aku menatap sekeliling _club_ yang ramai, "Ramai ya.."

"Ini malam Natal. Semua orang sedang menikmati hari libur mereka, Jungkook."

"Kupikir malam Natal akan dihabiskan untuk berdoa di rumah. Tapi kurasa manusia yang datang ke sini lebih banyak daripada yang ada di rumah."

" _Maybe this is the way they celebrate Christmas Eve. Well, we celebrate it here too, right_?"

"Tapi kita di sini karena kita bekerja. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk meminta izin libur di hari Natal besok dan untungnya aku berhasil, tapi dengan syarat aku harus bekerja di malam Natal." Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal dan mulai bekerja.

Aku menoleh saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk meja _bar_. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri seorang pria yang baru saja tiba di depan meja _bar_. " _What can I get you, Sir_?"

Pria itu menggeser nominal uang yang tidak sedikit ke arahku, " _White Lady_ , dan kuharap kau mau menambahkan sedikit ini ke dalamnya." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil dengan isi berupa bubuk putih ke arahku. Aku langsung tahu apa itu, itu pasti obat perangsang.

Aku langsung tahu apa itu, obat perangsang. " _Sure_ ," aku menarik bungkusan itu ke arahku dan mulai mempersiapkan _cocktail_ yang baru saja dipesan oleh pria tadi lengkap dengan sedikit obat perangsang ke dalamnya.

 _Well_ , bekerja sebagai _bartender_ di sebuah _club_ membuatku terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Bukan satu dua kali ada orang lain yang memintaku memasukkan obat perangsang dalam _cocktail_ yang mereka pesan.

Aku tidak pernah mau peduli dengan siapa yang akan meminum _cocktail_ itu karena bagiku, aku melakukan itu untuk pekerjaanku. Bukan untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan lainnya. Aku melakukannya karena berdasarkan perjanjian dengan _club_ ini, kami para pekerja wajib menuruti apapun perintah yang diberikan oleh tamu.

Bahkan jika itu berarti kau harus menyerahkan tubuhmu sendiri kepada sang tamu.

Aku sudah satu tahun bekerja di _club_ ini. Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu yang berusaha menghidupi diriku sendiri di kota metropolitan seperti Seoul. Tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk bekerja dengan menjajakan diriku sendiri. Aku melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini dengan jabatan _bartender_ walaupun aku tidak tahu apapun soal minuman beralkohol.

Aku tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku setelah _Senior High School_ karena keterbatasan biaya. Biaya kuliah terlampau mahal untuk seseorang yang hidup sendirian seperti diriku. Beruntungnya saat aku bekerja di sini, aku bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. _Senior_ ku di pekerjaan ini sekaligus seseorang yang mengajariku caranya menjadi _bartender_.

Yoongi sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun. Dan dia sudah merasakan bagaimana gelapnya dunia malam itu sendiri dan dia juga yang memberitahuku cara bertahan di dunia malam ini.

Yoongi memiliki seorang 'pelanggan' tetap sejak enam bulan lalu. Seorang pria kaya yang menurut Yoongi adalah seorang CEO perusahaan besar di luar negeri, Park Jimin. Aku tahu pria itu tertarik pada Yoongi di saat pertama dia memesan minuman pada Yoongi.

Dan setelahnya aku selalu melihat Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu nyaris setiap malam.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Yoongi pergi dengan pria itu tiap malamnya.

Aku sudah tahu. Karena itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kami hadapi saat bekerja di tempat semacam ini. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan tamu yang menginginkan diriku, karena sejauh ini, memang tidak ada yang menggodaku.

Mereka bilang itu karena aku terlihat begitu polos seperti bayi. Dan itu membuat orang lain tidak ingin merusak kepolosan yang melekat pada diriku.

Bahkan mereka mengatakan mungkin yang berani menggodaku hanyalah _Incubus_ atau _Succubus_.

Dan aku merasa bersyukur untuk itu. Setidaknya hidupku akan aman dan tenteram selama aku bekerja di tempat ini.

Aku sedang sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas yang ada di meja _bar_ ketika aku merasakan pandangan seseorang padaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mencari siapa yang kiranya menatapku dan aku menemukannya.

Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter dari tempatku berada. Pria itu duduk bersama dengan dua wanita cantik berpakaian minim yang menempel padanya seperti lintah dan sibuk menggesekkan tubuh mereka pada pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak terlihat tertarik, dia hanya menatapku dengan gelas di tangannya.

Aku memperhatikan caranya mengangkat gelas itu ke depan bibirnya dan menyesapnya sedikit kemudian dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku membuka bibirku dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat lidah itu menjilat bibirku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa membayangkan sesuatu sekotor itu dalam pikiranku. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku dan mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari mata berhiaskan _eyeliner_ milik pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bekerja dengan baik untuk beberapa menit setelahnya. Tapi mata tajam pria itu terus saja membayangiku. Dan pria itu memang masih duduk di sana bersama dengan wanita cantik tadi. Tapi kali ini mereka sudah terlihat lebih intim.

Pakaian dua wanita itu sudah tersingkap di mana-mana dan menampilkan bagian pribadi mereka.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan biasa di _club_. Hanya saja saat aku melihat pria itu menggerayangi bagian sensitif dari dua wanita itu membuatku berang. Aku mendengus dan memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandanganku dari mereka dan memilih untuk bekerja di sisi _bar_ yang lainnya agar aku tidak perlu menatap mereka.

Aku sedang menuangkan _martini_ pada gelas yang ada di hadapanku ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk meja _bar_. Aku mendongak dan tercekat saat melihat bahwa yang baru saja mengetuk meja _bar_ adalah pria tadi.

Pria itu menyeringai dan menjilat sudut bibirnya pelan, "Hai."

Aku berdehem dan memasang senyum profesionalku, " _What can I get you, Sir_?"

" _You_."

" _Pardon_?"

" _I want you. Can I get you_?"

Aku memicingkan mataku, " _I'm not for sale_."

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di meja bar dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. " _Are you sure about that_?"

" _I'm completely sure_."

" _Even if this is a guest order_?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama, permintaan tamu wajib dituruti dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus merespon pertanyaan tadi. "Yes." ujarku agak ragu setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pria itu tersenyum miring dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, " _Interesting_."

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik keluar beberapa lembar kertas yang kukira adalah cek lalu meletakkanya di meja dan menggesernya ke arahnya.

" _Your tip for acoompanying me and have a little chat with me_." Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menjauh dari meja bar.

Setelah dia bergerak menjauh, aku menggerakkan jemariku untuk mengambil uang itu dan tip yang diberikan pria tadi adalah lima lembar cek senilai 100 ribu won. Dia gila, dia memberiku uang sebesar 500 ribu won hanya untuk obrolan tidak bermutu seperti tadi?

Aku menatap ke arah pintu keluar _club_ , " _Who is he_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Natal pun tiba di Seoul dan disambut dengan gembira oleh sebagian besar orang termasuk diriku. Aku berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang, di tanganku terdapat beberapa bungkus makanan yang niatnya akan aku nikmati untuk pesta Natal diriku sendiri.

Tadinya aku berniat merayakannya bersama Yoongi tapi dia sudah ada janji dengan Jimin dan dia bilang dia akan menghabiskan hari Natal di rumah Jimin.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan sesekali aku akan berhenti untuk mengagumi _display_ yang dipajang di depan toko-toko yang ada. Dekorasi Natal tersebar di seluruh penjuru dan aku bisa mendengar musik Natal yang mengalun dari tiap toko saat pintu toko itu berayun terbuka.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku berada di depan sebuah toko kue. Mataku berbinar senang saat melihat sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kue yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Lucunyaa.." aku tersenyum saat melihat beberapa _gingerbread cookies_ yang berada di sekitar kue itu.

Melihat senyum di tiap _cookies_ itu membuat senyumku semakin lebar. Aku sangat ingin membeli beberapa _cookies_ itu, tapi sayangnya uangku tidak cukup. Selama ini gajiku hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku dan untuk membayar uang sewa tempat tinggalku.

"Kau ingin itu?"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh cepat dan aku melihat pria yang kemarin kutemui di _bar_ tengah membungkuk di sebelahku dan menatap ke _display_ di toko kue itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau ingin kue itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk rumah kue yang membuatku tertarik.

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku yakin anak kecil pun bisa melihat dari mataku kalau aku begitu menginginkan kue itu.

" _I can buy it for you_."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah pria itu, " _What? No_!"

Dia tersenyum dan tanpa aku sadari sebelah tangannya terjulur ke arahku dan dia mengusap pipiku perlahan. Aku rasa aku mulai gila karena aku merasa aku terbakar karena sentuhan ringannya di pipiku, jemarinya terasa hangat, tapi itu seolah membakar diriku.

Aku bergairah hanya karena sebuah elusan di pipi? Ini gila.

" _You're as cold as ice_. Sudah berapa lama kau berkeliaran di luar?"

Aku mengerjap, otakku serasa berkabut, apalagi saat aku melihatnya menangkup pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menempelkan dahi kami. " _You're so cold_.." bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Ini gila, aku merasakan terpaan napas hangatnya di depan wajahku dan mataku terpaku pada bibirnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan bibirku sendiri. _Oh. My. God_.

"Kita harus menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Eh?"

Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepalaku dan aku bersumpah aku menghembuskan napas lega saat dia melakukan itu.

"Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu minuman hangat."

Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan dengan santainya menarikku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dan aku.. aku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Seolah-olah tubuhnya memiliki magnet tersendiri yang membuatku tertarik dan pasrah saja saat berada di sekitarnya.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah _coffee shop_ dan sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, dia sudah memesankan segelas _caramel machiatto_ untukku dan menarikku untuk duduk di sebuah meja kosong.

Aku berdehem, "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak saling mengenal dan menurutku ini tidak sopan."

Dia tersenyum menatapku dan berdehem, kemudian aku melihatnya menjilat sudut bibirnya dan aku refleks menggigit bibirku. "Aku Taehyung, siapa namamu?"

Aku tercekat, aku memang mengatakan kalau kami tidak saling mengenal, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia langsung mengucapkan namanya begitu saja.

"Jungkook.." lirihku.

Dia menyeringai dan memajukan tubuhnya, "Jungkook.." bisiknya.

Astaga, demi Tuhan dan seluruh Dewa-Dewa di dunia!

Dia hanya membisikkan namaku, tapi aku bersumpah suaranya membuatku menggigil sampai tulang ekor!

Suaranya terdengar begitu sensual dan penuh dosa. Aku baru sadar kalau namaku bisa terdengar sesensual itu.

Aku menggigit bibirku canggung, "Ehm, yaa.. itu namaku."

"Nama yang manis." Taehyung menyahut santai dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada mataku yang aku sangat yakin bergetar karena gugup.

Tuhan.. mata berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa bisa ada seorang pria yang bisa memancarkan aura godaan begitu besar hanya dengan tatapan?

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan batinku mendesah lega karena akhirnya _personal space_ ku menjadi lebih luas.

Tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya kembali membuat batinku tercekik. Taehyung menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari tangannya seraya mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Kurasa aku bisa mati..

Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu terbakar hanya karena seseorang.

Aku meremas tanganku yang berada di pangkuanku. Aku menatap sekeliling _coffee shop_. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku dari Taehyung atau aku akan terus-menerus merona di hadapannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Taehyung, "Y-ya?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"A-aku.. 21 tahun.."

"Hmm? Muda sekali."

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau selalu menolak tamu yang 'meminta' dirimu?"

Aku tersentak dan mengangkat kepalaku dengan gerakan begitu cepat. _Holy shit_! Aku baru ingat semalam aku 'menolak' Taehyung _. I am in trouble_. Kalau Taehyung sampai mengadukan ini pada manajemen _bar_ , aku pasti dipecat.

"J-jangan adukan aku pada manajemen bar. _Please_.." ujarku memohon.

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum miring. "Kenapa tidak?"

' _Oh, Tuhan.. habislah aku..'_

Aku merutuk dalam hati dan menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah panik dan takut sekaligus. Aku tidak ingin dipecat! Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul itu cukup sulit, apalagi untuk seseorang dengan pendidikan terbatas seperti diriku.

"A-aku.." aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku! Aku mohon!"

Aku merasakan detik-detik penuh keheningan yang menyiksa dan kemudian aku mendengar suara seorang _waitress_ yang datang mengantarkan pesananku. Dia meletakkan satu _mug_ berisi _caramel machiatto._

Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku, aku hanya diam seraya menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan meremas jemariku yang bergetar.

' _Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ batinku terus saja menjeritkan kalimat yang sama dan ini membuatku mulai pusing.

Aku mendengar suara kursi yang didorong dan dari sela poniku aku melihat Taehyung berdiri.

Habislah aku..

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus berhemat mati-matian sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Aku merasakan jemari seseorang menjepit daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan jilatan sensual di bibir bawahku dan saat aku tersadar, ternyata Taehyung lah yang baru saja menjilat bibir bawahku.

Astaga!

 _For God's sake_!

Dia. Menjilat. Bibir. Bawahku!

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang berjarak masih sangat dekat dengan wajahku. " _We'll meet again_ , Jungkookie.."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kemudian Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku karena kaget.

 _I realized that.._ Taehyung _is an extremely dangerous man_. _A man that is full of temptation_..

Kurasa aku baru saja berhadapan dengan orang yang salah..

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmm, tadinya ini mau kubuat sebagai _Oneshoot_ tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu panjang dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi _Twoshoot_.

Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian di _Foreword_! _It's really beyond my expectation_!

 _You guys are awesome_!

.

.

.

.

P.S:

 _I heard that our_ Yoongi _and_ Taehyung _is sick. Let's pray that they'll be alright and get well really-really soon!_

.

.

.

.

Hmm, _some review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Part 2

**Temptation**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Twooshot.

 **Summary** :

When he come to me, I only know that he looks like a devil. A devil that is full of temptation and ready to drag me with him. / VKook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _Inspired by_ Taehyung _on stage (I'm serious, btw)._

 **Notes** :

All Jungkook's POV.

 **BGM** :

Fifty Shades of Grey OST – Crazy In Love

.

.

.

.

.

 **Temptation (Part. 2)**

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan _club_ dengan mata yang terus berputar ke seluruh penjuru _club_ , ini gila, aku tidak tahu apakah Taehyung sudah melaporkanku kepada manajemen _club_ atau belum dan ini membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Ah sial, kalau aku tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya aku turuti saja saat Taehyung 'meminta' diriku.

Langkahku terhenti saat lintasan pikiran itu melintas di dalam kepalaku, kemudian aku menggeleng keras. Tidak, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada diriku kalau aku tidak cukup gila untuk menjajakan diriku di Seoul. Jadi tidak, keputusanku untuk menolak permintaan Taehyung adalah yang paling tepat.

Yoongi melirikku dengan tatapan aneh saat aku tiba di balik meja _bartender_ dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanyaku dengan nada polos.

"Kau terlihat seperti buronan, gelisah, cemas, dan berulang kali menatap sekeliling. Apa kau baru saja melakukan tindak kejahatan? Membunuh misalnya?"

" _Hyung_!" pekikku keras.

"Oh, bukan ya?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Jelas bukan. Aku tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan."

"Lalu? Apa kau memiliki pacar baru dan mengundangnya ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki pacar. Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'pacar baru'? Aku belum pernah berkencan sekalipun."

Yoongi berdecak, "Ya, ya, aku lupa kalau kau adalah ' _Baby Bunny'_."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Manajer kita bilang dia dulu sangat senang saat kau melamar pekerjaan karena dia merasa seperti mempekerjakan kelinci kecil."

Aku menyipitkan matamu, "Kau bercanda."

Yoongi menggeleng ringan, "Tidak, aku serius. Tanyakan saja padanya."

Aku mendengus dan mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai _bartender_ , aku melangkah menghampiri seorang pria yang mengetuk-etuk meja _bar_ kami dengan gelasnya.

" _What can I get you, Sir_?" tanyaku dengan senyum professional andalanku.

"Ya, aku mau.." pria itu terdiam dan matanya meneliti wajahku kemudian pandangannya bergerak turun memperhatikan tubuhku. Dia menatapku, " _Perfect_ , berapa hargamu untuk satu malam?"

' _Oh God, not again..'_

"A-aku.."

Sial, kalau aku menolak lagi, bisa dipastikan aku akan ditendang keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Berapa? Katakan saja."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menunduk, kurasa ini memang saatnya bagiku untuk mulai membiasakan diri dengan 'pekerjaan tambahan' di sini.

" _Excuse me, what are you doing with my property_?"

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara berat yang baru beberapa hari ini kukenal dan aku melihat Taehyung di sana, tengah menatap pria yang baru saja 'menawar' diriku dengan tatapan tajam.

Pria itu tergagap dan menunjuk diriku, " _Yours_?"

Taehyung mengangguk, " _Yep, completely mine_."

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku mundur, bermain dengan properti seorang Kim Taehyung tidak akan bagus untuk hidupku."

" _Good_ ,"

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan meja bar dan meninggalkan aku dan Taehyung di meja bar. Aku masih terpaku karena aku tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Taehyung dan juga alasan kenapa pria itu terlihat segan pada Taehyung.

Sebenarnya siapa Kim Taehyung ini?

" _Hey, you okay_?"

Aku terlonjak pelan karena kaget dan aku refleks mengangguk-angguk.

Taehyung berdecak, "Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian."

Aku mengerjap bingung, apanya yang menarik perhatian? Aku berpenampilan seperti biasanya dan aku yakin aku tidak menarik sama sekali.

Taehyung berdecak dan menatapku, atau mungkin menatap bibirku dan dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual dan perlahan. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengingat kejadian saat dia menjilat bibirku kemarin. Napasku agak terengah dan bibirku terbuka secara refleks.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Kau mengingatnya ya?"

Apa?

"Kau mengingat saat aku menjilat bibirmu, kan?" Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan separuh tubuhnya ke meja bar. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

Astaga, dia menggodaku lagi.

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan olehku yang sangat awam dalam urusan menerima godaan?

"A-aku.."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku, "Aku tidak melaporkanmu pada manajemen _bar_. Kau senang?"

"Y-ya.." bisikku pelan.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang tertuju pada bola mata Taehyung. Kurasa aku bisa gila, tatapannya menggodaku dan membuatku gemetar.

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan jemarinya terulur menyentuh dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di leherku. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh menerima sedikit hadiah, kan?"

Oh Tuhan, ambil saja aku sebagai hadiahmu!

Gila, kurasa aku benar-benar gila karena aku baru saja menjeritkan kalimat tadi dalam kepalaku. Dugaanku soal Taehyung ternyata memang benar, dia benar-benar seseorang yang berbahaya.

Taehyung menatapku, "Boleh, kan?"

Ada gelenyar menyenangkan di seluruh tubuhku, perutku melilit dan terasa seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sana. Tuhan, sensasi yang diberikan Taehyung benar-benar membuatku nyaris gila, dia hanya menyentuh dasiku dan menatapku tapi aku merasa tatapannya benar-benar menelanjangiku.

Aku terengah pelan dan menggigit bibirku pelan, tanpa sadar membuatnya menjadi memerah dan merekah.

Taehyung menatap bibirku dan aku bersumpah aku melihat pandangannya menggelap karena nafsu.

" _Yo_ , Taehyung!"

Aku bersyukur pada siapapun itu yang baru saja menginterupsi kami karena kalau tidak kurasa Taehyung akan menarikku keluar dari meja bar ini dan membawaku entah kemana.

Taehyung berbalik dan dia menatap pria yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Jimin.."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat Park Jimin di sana, Park Jimin mengenal Taehyung?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung malas.

"Aku? Menemui _Baby Sugar_ ku." Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan memberikannya lambaian ringan serta senyuman lucu.

Dan ini benar-benar membuatku semakin bingung karena apa benar Park Jimin ini adalah Park Jimin yang sama yang sering membawa Yoongi pergi? Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang buas. Padahal jika melihat dari kondisi Yoongi yang selalu kesulitan berjalan setelah menghabiskan malam dengan Park Jimin sudah cukup menjelaskan seberapa buasnya seorang Park Jimin.

Taehyung mendesis, " _Euw, get a room please_."

" _I will_. Aku memang berniat mengajak Yoongi ke ' _room'_ kok." Jimin terkekeh pelan dan memberikan senyuman seksi pada Yoongi.

Oke, ternyata ini memang Park Jimin yang sama dengan Park Jimin yang sering membawa Yoongi pergi.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung dan menatapku, "Apa kau Jungkook?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Yoongi pernah cerita kalau dia memiliki seseorang yang dia anggap adiknya sendiri dan dia bilang namanya Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum ramah padaku, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku membalas senyuman Jimin dengan senyuman lebar hingga bunny toothku terlihat.

"Aw! Kau imut sekali!" ujar Jimin kemudian dia tertawa.

"Ehem! Park Jimin, kuharap kau tidak _flirting_ dengan milikku."

Jimin menatap Taehyung kemudian dia menatapku, kemudian dia menatap Taehyung lagi. "Dia?"

Aku mengerjap bingung, pembicaraan ini benar-benar tidak kumengerti, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung terus saja bersikeras mengatakan aku adalah miliknya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi Jungkook harus bekerja. Aku bisa gila kalau melayani pesanan minuman itu sendirian." Yoongi berujar dengan tegas dan dengan santainya menarikku menjauh dari hadapan Taehyung dan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memakai mantelku dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang memakai sepatunya, " _Hyung_ , sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dan Park Jimin?"

"Kami? Mungkin semacam _friends with benefit_?" ujar Yoongi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak terlalu peduli."

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah ada yang mengatakan kalau kau sudah berhubungan intim dengan seseorang maka batinmu akan terikat dengannya? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Yoongi menutup lokernya dan meraih tasnya, "Bahkan Jimin tidak akan pernah sadar kalau jiwaku ada padanya. Dia itu tidak peka dan aku hanya mencoba bertahan di sisinya saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menatapku, "Cinta tidak butuh alasan, kan?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, bahkan aku tidak sadar saat Yoongi sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang loker dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Cinta?

Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hidup sendirian membuatku bekerja terlalu keras dan hanya fokus pada usahaku mendapatkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kisah cinta, masa sekolahku kulewati dengan belajar mati-matian agar bisa cepat lulus dan waktu kerja sambilan dari dini hari hingga tengah malam.

Bahkan aku tidak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup, jadi cinta bukanlah bagian dari hidupku sejak dulu.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang _club_ dan berhenti saat melihat sebuah _sport car_ mewah tengah berada di pinggir jalan dengan Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di atas kap mobil mewah itu.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Hai, ada apa?"

Taehyung mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mobilnya, "Naiklah, kuantar pulang."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, aku terbiasa pulang sendiri."

Aku membungkuk sopan padanya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Kurasa yang terbaik bagiku adalah tidak berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung, aku tidak memiliki pengalaman soal cinta dan Taehyung selalu membuat seluruh tubuhku terbakar karena aura menggoda darinya.

Aku tidak mau pengalaman pertamaku hanya berupa _one-sided love_ seperti yang dialami Yoongi saat ini.

Aku ingin pengalaman pertamaku mengenal cinta adalah dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan mencintai diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku tidak bertemu Taehyung, dan seisi _club_ sudah mengenalku sebagai 'milik Kim Taehyung' sehingga nyaris tidak ada yang berani berbicara denganku kecuali jika mereka ingin memesan minuman.

Dulu, aku masih melayani beberapa tamu untuk mengobrol sambil membuatkan minuman mereka, tapi sekarang mereka memilih untuk menjaga jarak dariku.

Sebenarnya siapa Kim Taehyung? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua ini?

Aku berjalan menghampiri Yoongi setelah selesai membuatkan minuman untuk salah satu tamu, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa Kim Taehyung sebenarnya?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, dia meletakkan gelas yang sedang dibersihkan olehnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng polos.

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook, kau sudah berkeliaran di sekelilingnya dan dinyatakan sebagai miliknya tapi kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan kalau aku miliknya."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, dia membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku. "Dia salah satu pengusaha besar seperti Jimin. Tapi berbeda dengan Jimin yang memiliki bisnis di bidang _entertainment_ dan _resort_ , Taehyung memiliki bisnis di bidang properti dan elektronik."

"Dia pengusaha?"

"Ya, dan yang tersukses di usianya, sama seperti Jimin. Mereka berdua teman baik dan karena keduanya muda, seksi, dan lajang, banyak yang menjuluki mereka sebagai Mr. Grey versi nyata."

"Wow, aku tidak tahu itu."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku juga baru tahu ini setelah malam pertamaku menginap di apartemen Jimin. Aku kaget saat melihat apartemennya yang luar biasa mewah sedangkan dia bilang dia baru tiba di Seoul selama tiga hari."

"Oya?"

"Yap, dan ketika aku mengetahui fakta soal Jimin, aku yakin dia mendekatiku hanya sebagai 'hiburan' untuknya selama dia di Seoul. Seorang pria seperti Jimin tidak mungkin tertarik padaku, mungkin baginya aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian selir miliknya."

" _Hyung_ , menurutku itu kasar sekali."

"Oya? Menurutku itu biasa saja, media sudah sering menangkap momen antara Jimin dan beberapa artis serta model terkenal." Yoongi menatapku, "Aku melihatnya di internet saat mencari informasi soal dirinya." Yoongi berdehem pelan, "Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan ini? Apa kau sudah menghabiskan malam dengan Taehyung?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Kau terlihat sedih, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Aku menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan nanar, "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya."

"Apa yang Taehyung lakukan saat kalian bersama?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya menatapku dan aku merasa begitu menginginkan dia. Apa itu salah?"

"Itu tidak salah, kau belum pernah mengalami hal ini makanya kau merasa begitu tertarik dan tergoda saat melihat dia. Yah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Taehyung memang menggoda."

" _I don't know, but I think he is an Incubus_."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, " _Why_?"

"Karena kau bilang yang berani menggodaku mungkin hanya _Incubus_."

Yoongi tertawa keras dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku, " _He's not_." Yoongi melirik ke pintu masuk bar, " _Your Incubus is here.._ "

Aku menoleh cepat ke pintu depan dan aku melihat Taehyung berjalan memasuki _bar_ dengan tenang. Beberapa hari tidak melihat Taehyung justru membuatku merasa terbakar bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan.

Ini gila, aku benar-benar harus menjauh dari Taehyung atau aku akan benar-benar terjebak dalam jurang nafsu bersamanya.

"Hei,"

"H-Hai.."

" _Sherry_."

"Ya?"

"Aku pesan _Sherry_."

"A-ah ya, baiklah." Aku bergegas mengambilkan gelas untuk Taehyung dan menuangkan _Sherry_ untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesap isinya sedikit, setetes _Sherry_ lolos dari bibir Taehyung dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat itu.

Aku terengah melihatnya, tanpa sadar jemariku mencengkram pinggiran meja _bar_ karena kurasa aku agak pusing. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Taehyung memperhatikan wajahku dengan teliti.

Wajahku panas dan bibirku terbuka karena aura menggoda yang dipancarkan Taehyung. Aku bisa gila, tubuhku yang tidak berpengalaman benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya dalam tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "Jungkook.." bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku, aroma Sherry yang baru saja diminumnya menyeruak dari mulutnya dan tercium olehku dan ini sama sekali tidak bagus, kurasa selain mabuk akan Taehyung, aku juga bisa mabuk karena aroma alkohol itu.

"Y-ya?" ucapku dengan bibir bergetar karena gairah. Tubuhku melemas dan cengkramanku pada meja semakin menguat.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyelipkannya di sela bibirku yang terbuka kecil, tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak mengapit lidahnya.

Taehyung menarik lidahnya dan menyeringai, ibu jarinya terulur dan mengusap bibir bawahku, "Mau pergi denganku setelah kerja?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, aku benar-benar terbuai oleh tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan menciumku. Sensasi saat bibirnya akhinya menempel di bibirku benar-benar tidak bisa diekspreksikan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya seolah ini kepalaku meledak karena aku merasa pikiranku kosong, Taehyung melumat bibirku dengan agak kasar tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku justru amat sangat menyukainya.

Pikiranku kosong dan aku mencengkram bahu Taehyung untuk mendapatkan tumpuan. Kalau saja meja bar ini tidak menghalangiku, aku pasti sudah memeluk Taehyung erat-erat.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang aku yakini merah padam.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bibirku yang basah dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. " _See you after work_."

" _Y-yeah_.." bisikku pelan.

 _I know that_ Taehyung _is a very dangerous man. He make me lost._

 _Lost in the greatest temptation that he gave to me._

 _And I'm just like a little bunny that got caught by a dominant lion._

 _And there's no way out from it._

 _The little bunny has successfully captured by the dominant lion._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaai~

Aku kembali untuk sementara dan membawakan ini untuk kalian.

Aku masih dalam masa UAS kok, besok aku ada UAS lagi. Huhuhu T^T

.

.

P.S:

 _Rated M is not always a story with NC on it. This story is mature enough to be put on M rated_ ^^

 _See you on another_ VKook _story_!

 _And congratulation to our 'Baby Bunny' that already become our 'Adult Bunny'_.

 _But I think he'll be our foreber baby, like_ Jin _said,_ Jungkook _is their forever maknae and he will not let him drink alcohol_ XD

Hahaha, _the power of_ Bangtan _'s mom_!

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
